La primera vez
by Claudia1542
Summary: ¿Cómo será el primer beso entre Erin y Holtzmann? ¿Y su primera vez? ¿Y su primer "te quiero"? ¿Quieres saber lo que he imaginado?


**¡Hola! Vuelvo a fanfiction con una historia un poco diferente de lo que suelo escribir... Pero aquí viene.**

 **Mi intención es escribir una serie de one shots interconectados entre sí, sobre las primeras veces en la relación de Erin y Holtzmann (es canon, ¿vale?) a modo de flashbacks.**

 **Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

Me di la vuelta en la cama porque me molestaba en la cara el único rayo de sol que se colaba entre la persiana bajada de mi habitación, y por un momento me sobresalté. Una maraña de rizos rubios ocupaba la otra almohada y me llevó un momento darme cuenta de que pertenecían a la persona con la que estaba compartiendo mi cama. Mi boca se abrió sola pero, por suerte, no salió ningún sonido por ella. ¿Estaba alucinando o lo de anoche había sido un sueño? Puede que la mezcla de alcohol y excitación no estuvieran ayudando, pero mi cerebro empezó a indagar entre mis recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Intenté moverme despacio para no molestarla y volví a recostarme en la cama. A no ser que aun siguiera soñando estaba claro que al fin había pasado algo entre nosotras. Una sonrisa tonta se me escapó al pensarlo, y me sentí como una adolescente emocionada por todas las posibilidades que podían darse a continuación. De repente ella se movió y yo me sobresalté. Se volvió hacia mí para quedar tumbada boca arriba y, tras unos momentos de histeria interna, me di cuenta de que seguía profundamente dormida. Mejor, no estaba aun preparada para afrontar la mañana después.

Por las rendijas de la persiana entraba la luz justa para permitirme mirarla. Normalmente no le sostenía la mirada demasiado tiempo seguido porque me intimidaba su aura de sensualidad y misterio, pero ahora podía radiografiarla en mi mente si quería. Tenía la boca abierta debajo de esa nariz tan puntiaguda que me encanta y ¡oh Dios! Al darse la vuelta en la cama se le había destapado un pecho y estaba ahí, como si me apuntara con el pezón. Los colores debieron subírseme a la cara instantáneamente porque me invadió una vergüenza abrumadora. Era consciente de lo que había pasado hacía unas horas pero esa situación de semidesnudez me estaba resultando muy incómoda. Como moviéndome a cámara lenta tiré un poco de la sábana y volví a echársela por encima. Ni se inmutó.

De golpe volví a respirar, exhalando el aire que no era consciente que estaba reteniendo en los pulmones. Viendo que no iba a levantarse aun empecé a intentar repasar en mi cabeza todos los pasos que nos habían llevado hasta ese momento. Que Holtzmann y yo estuviéramos en la cama no era casualidad ni fruto de una pasión de una noche. O eso esperaba yo.

Me había besado un par de semanas atrás y desde entonces las cosas habían sido diferentes entre nosotras. Intentaré contaros la historia desde el principio, aunque creo que ya debéis saber cómo comienza. Holtzmann empezó a no tener reparos en mostrar su interés en mí y parecía hacerle gracia mi vergonzosa forma de encajarlo. Siempre que ella se me insinuaba de alguna manera yo empezaba a titubear, mis mejillas se encendían y necesitaba desesperadamente alejarme. Bueno, al principio no, porque no pensaba que fuera en serio. Pero tras decir que salíamos juntas delante de la doctora Gorin y Abby la cosa empezó a cambiar. Es como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima y ya no tuviera que cortarse. Yo trataba de ignorarla al principio pero había cosas que no podía fingir no haber escuchado.

Ese día era miércoles. Creo que ya nunca lo olvidaré. Era un día de entre semana cualquiera para mí. Una importante revista científica me había pedido que escribiera un artículo de dos páginas así que llevaba varios días concentrada en ello. Por fin parecía que íbamos a ser tomadas en serio por la comunidad científica y no pensaba decepcionar. Quería que muchas personas que nunca habían creído en mí, entre ellos mis padres, Phil o el decano de la universidad, tuvieran que cerrar la boca.

Así que me había hecho un té y estaba totalmente inmersa en mis notas y mi artículo cuando la cabeza de Holtzmann apareció al lado de la mía, mirando la pantalla. Me asustó y, aunque no quería, sé que di un respingo en mi asiento.

¡Holtzmann!- Exclamé, mientras la veía sonreír.

Me está gustando mucho tu artículo- me dijo sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla.

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo lo has leído?- No le había dejado leer a nadie ni un trozo. Ni siquiera a Abby.

Anoche.

Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba y de golpe sentí mucha vergüenza. Estaba intentando tapar la pantalla con las manos pero me di cuenta de que era bastante inútil si ya lo había leído.

¿Cómo sabes mi contraseña?

No deberías ser tan obvia, Gilbert- me contestó haciéndome una de esas muecas que ella creía tan divertidas.

Por un momento no me creí lo que estaba pasando. Tranquilamente había encendido mi ordenador, había adivinado mi contraseña, si es que no la sabía de antes, y había leído mi artículo. ¿Y quién sabe qué más? Tenía acceso a mis correos o a mis historiales de internet. Se había acabado el dejar el portátil en la estación por la noche. Ella seguía leyendo con su cabeza al lado de la mía pero, ya daba lo mismo. La miré y no pude enfadarme. De alguna manera sabía que podía confiar en ella.

Ella se volvió a mirarme, y de repente nuestras caras estaban demasiado cerca. A ella pareció no importarle pero yo sentí como si toda mi sangre estuviera en mi cara. De golpe no podía pensar en nada, como si estuviera bloqueada. La idea de dejar que pasara corrió fugazmente por mi cabeza pero, cuando ella hizo el más mínimo movimiento hacia mí, eché el culo para atrás y arrastré la silla. Ella apartó la mirada y se levantó, mordiéndose los labios.

Esto… vale, no tenías que apartarte así- me dijo entre risitas nerviosas-. Podías decírmelo y me aparto yo.

No deberías haber leído nada sin mi permiso- repliqué, ignorando sus palabras.

Tu artículo es brillante, Erin- dijo mi nombre sin mirarme aun-. Lo haces parecer tan real, tan auténtico. Nadie va a poder dudar de ti nunca más.

Me quedé sin palabras y preferí no abrir la boca para intentar pensar algo que decir porque sabía que iba a empezar a tartamudear. Así que me quedé callada mirándola, porque no se me ocurría nada mejor que un triste "gracias" y la ocasión merecía una respuesta mejor. Pensé que cualquier persona normal se iría avergonzada después de que otra le hubiera rechazado un beso de esa manera. Pero la palabra "normal" no era aplicable a Holtzmann en ningún sentido y eso me gustaba de ella. Siempre he pensado que lo diferente te hace único, y ella era una entre un millón.

Ahí estaba tan tranquila, aun leyendo mi artículo en la pantalla del ordenador. Me quedé mirándola sin poder contestarle aun. Llevaba sus gafas amarillas en la cabeza, aplastando su flequillo hacia atrás de una forma rara, como si los rizos estuvieran pidiendo socorro. Llevaba puesta una camiseta azul enorme debajo de una chaqueta verde, que yo nunca sabía si se suponía que era una bata. Debajo llevaba unos tejanos demasiado largos para ella con los bajos doblados hacía a fuera de una forma nada estética. A pesar de ir vestida como si la hubiera escupido una tienda de ropa de segunda mano anticuada, había algo en ella que no me dejaba apartar la mirada de ella.

Cuando acabó de leer y se giró hacia mí me cazó mirándola y se le escapó una sonrisa.

Realmente me gusta, Erin- me dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos-. Avísame cuando lo termines, por favor.

Y sin esperar a que yo dijera nada se dio media vuelta y se fue, perdiéndose de vista por las escaleras. Tras unos segundos de duda me volví a sentar frente a mi escritorio. Me costó volver a concentrarme en la escritura pero luego fue como si mis dedos volaran solos sobre el teclado. Eventualmente me distraía pensando en lo cerca que la cara de Holtzmann había estado de la mía. Había podido oler perfectamente su aliento cuando se había acercado a mí. Algunas veces me arrepentía de haberme apartado y a la siguiente vez que lo pensaba me parecía la mejor idea.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y, cuando Abby vino a decirme que se iba a casa, me di cuenta de lo tarde que era. Me pidió que no me quedara hasta las tantas escribiendo y yo le grité un "sí, Mamá" mientras la veía salir por la puerta. Patty también debía haberse ido porque en la planta de abajo no se oía ni un solo ruido. Miré el reloj. Marcaba ya las ocho menos cuarto de la noche así que supuse que Holtzmann también se habría marchado a casa. Como me quedaba poco para terminar el artículo decidí escribir un rato más e irme también.

A las ocho y media pasadas me rugió el estómago y decidí dar mi trabajo como finalizado. Guardé el documento y salí a buscar algo de picar a la cocina. Cuando abrí la nevera oí un ruido que venía del piso de arriba y sonreí. Parecía que alguien se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde. Y estábamos solas.

No me había parecido que Holtzmann se hubiera enfadado por haberme apartado antes, pero, con la excusa de que leyera mi artículo o de subirle algo de cenar, podía comprobar que todo estaba bien entre nosotras. Cogí una botella de agua fría y una tableta de chocolate que Abby siempre escondía al fondo de la nevera, donde pensaba que nadie la encontraría. Ya le compraría otra al día siguiente. Subí las escaleras y enseguida oí la música sonar. Estaba con el volumen bastante bajo pero arriba se oía bastante bien. Supuse que Holtzmann no quería molestarme mientras trabajaba. Sentí una punzada de nervios en el estómago.

Estaba de espaldas a la escalera moviéndose al ritmo de la música. En la radio sonaba "Livin' on a prayer" de Bon Jovi y ella movía el culo y la cabeza en direcciones opuestas mientras hacía algo con las manos que yo no podía ver. Aunque en voz baja, iba canturreando la letra distraídamente y no me sorprendió que cantara bien. De repente saltaron unas chispas frente a ella y soltó un grito en plan "huh", como si estuviera animando a un público imaginario.

Ten cuidado con esas chispas, Bon Jovi- le dije dejando la botella de agua en la mesa.

Ella se giró de golpe a mirarme y supe que esta vez la había sorprendido yo a ella.

¿Has terminado el artículo?- Me preguntó volviendo a mirar lo que tenía entre las manos.

Sí. Me ha llevado toda la tarde pero he acabado.

¡Esa es mi chica!- Me respondió con una sonrisa- Cuando acabe esto bajaré a leerlo.

He robado el chocolate de Abby- le dije ofreciéndoselo.

Ella sonrió como si fuera Navidad y le estuviera regalando justo lo que quería. Se llevó una mano a la boca y mordió el guante por la punta del dedo corazón, tirando de él hacia arriba para sacárselo. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo del batín que llevaba encima de la ropa y cogió el chocolate. Yo me quedé mirándola fijamente, seguramente de forma incómoda, pensando en si era consciente de lo sexy que había sido quitándose el guante sucio de trabajo. La vi llevarse el chocolate a la boca y morderlo sin respetar los cuadrados que venían marcados para cortar. Cuando saboreó el dulce soltó un gemido de placer casi inaudible y de repente me di cuenta de que me notaba la boca seca.

Holtzmann me miró a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaba observándola con cara de idiota y la boca abierta y volvió a darle un bocado al chocolate. Dio un paso hacia mí, acercándose a mí, y vi que, justo detrás de mí, estaba la fría mesa de aluminio. Me tiré hacia atrás hasta que la toqué con el culo y me di cuenta de que había vuelto a apartarme. Para disimular cogí la botella de agua y le di un trago, haciéndome la distraída, pero Holtzmann no era tonta. Agachó la cabeza y de repente me sentí muy mal. Estaba siendo una idiota.

Yo… -empecé, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no tartamudear- Siento mucho lo de antes.

¿El qué?- Me preguntó dejando el chocolate a un lado y sacando el guante del bolsillo.

Haberme apartado así de ti...

No me miraba y, a pesar de que esperé a que dijera algo, no abrió la boca. Supe que estaba cagándola, como siempre, y decidí seguir hablando para intentar disculparme:

Lo siento. No quería…

¿No querías hacerme sentir mal?- Preguntó clavando entonces sus ojos azules en los míos- ¿O no querías apartarte?

Tragué saliva y me costó, como si estuviera tragando algo espeso y áspero. ¿Iba a decirle la verdad o iba a volver a apartarme una y otra vez? ¿Iba a dejar que recorriera la distancia que nos separaba y me besara aunque eso pusiera todo en peligro o iba a pensar en lo que podía pasar como una cobarde? Ni yo misma lo sabía en ese momento. Pero de golpe, como si la voz que salía de mi boca no fuera la mía, dije en un susurro:

No quería apartarme…

Holtzmann esbozó una débil sonrisa que fue suficiente para que se le marcaran los hoyuelos. Yo no podía dejar de mirar sus labios mientras ella daba otro paso hacia mí.

¿Estás segura?

Asentí con la cabeza y ella dio otro paso. Apoyó las manos en la mesa, una a cada lado de mis caderas, y nuestros cuerpos casi se tocaban.

Ahora no puedes apartarte- me susurró-. A no ser que saltes por encima de la mesa.

No. No voy a apartarme- contesté con una seguridad que aun no sé de dónde saqué. Sólo quería que me besara de una vez.

Acercó su cara a la mía despacio, como dudando. Seguro que aun esperaba que, efectivamente, saltara por encima de la mesa para escaparme. Pero la idea de apartarme ni siquiera pasó por mi cabeza. Cuando su nariz tocó la mía cerré los ojos, anticipándome. Ella esperó ahí unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Yo no quería moverme y hacer algo que estropeara el momento. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y sentía que mis mejillas debían ser de un color tan rojo como el tomate. Por fin se movió, alzó la cabeza, la movió ligeramente a un lado y juntó sus labios con los míos.

Ya estaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Nuestros labios de movían lentamente contra los de la otra y su pecho estaba pegado al mío. Sabía al chocolate que acababa de comerse y sus labios eran los más suaves que había besado jamás. De hecho era la primera vez que besaba a una chica. Nunca antes en mi vida me había gustado una mujer, y mucho menos hacía querido nada sexual con una de ellas. Mi mente no había concebido el hecho de que las mujeres podían ser sexualmente atractivas para mí hasta que un día me sorprendí a mí misma mirando a Holtzmann como si fuera un pedazo de pollo frito que pudiera comerme. Me sentí fatal. Pero la cosa no paró.

Y no voy a mentir y a decir que no había fantaseado con ese momento; con estar ahí en el laboratorio con las manos sucias de Holtz por mi ropa y sus labios contra los míos. Y al cumplirse mi fantasía todas mis dudas se disiparon y mis miedos de si no iba a gustarme parecían no haber existido nunca.

Cuando dejó de besarme no fui consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado, porque fue como si se hubiese parado. Holtzmann apartó sus labios de los míos pero no su cuerpo, que seguía aprisionándome contra la mesa. Me miró durante unos segundos a los ojos.

Ha sido un placer, Gilbert- me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras apartaba sus caderas de las mías-, pero debería seguir trabajando.

¿Qué?

Hay una cosa que debería mirar…

Pero…

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, en un intento bastante patético de que siguiera besándome y olvidara por un rato el trabajo. Se río, pero mi truco funcionó a la perfección, distrayéndola. Me agarró de la cintura y volvió a pegar nuestros cuerpos, sólo que esta vez sin la mesa de por medio. En ese momento decidí que iba a perder mucho tiempo viendo a Holtzmann sonreír.

¿Cómo has pasado de apartarte de mí a no querer parar?- Me preguntó entonces, aun riéndose de mí- ¡Estás loca, Erin Gilbert!

¡Cállate!

La besé yo a ella esta vez y ella no opuso resistencia alguna. Nunca había besado a nadie más bajo que yo antes y se me hacía un poco raro tener que agachar la cabeza en vez de levantarla. Pero aquello estaba resultando tan fácil y cómodo como el respirar. Mágicamente, sabía qué hacer en cada momento.

Dejamos que las cosas se vinieran arriba y el ambiente empezó a caldearse. Holtzmann empezó a besarme la barbilla, resiguiendo mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello. Cuando sus labios tocaron mi piel justo debajo de la oreja un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies. Me di cuenta entonces de hasta qué punto podría perder la cabeza por aquella mujer.

Cuando más entregada estaba ya a los encantos de la rubia algo nos asustó. Se escuchó un pitido muy agudo y, antes de que nos diera tiempo a reaccionar, saltaron unas chispas desde la mesa de Holtzmann. No fue grave, pero di un respingo hacia atrás y solté un gritito. Ella se acercó a su mesa rápidamente y apagó unos interruptores. Cuando el pitido dejó de sonar volví a respirar.

Te he dicho que debería estar echándole un ojo a esto…

Sonrió y me miró por un momento, antes de volver a centrarse en su trabajo. Entonces tuve unos segundos para procesar lo que acababa de pasar y sentí vergüenza de repente. Acababa de besarme con Holtzmann. Una parte de mí estaba dando saltos de alegría por dentro porque por fin había pasado, mientras que la otra mitad estaba empezando a cagarse de miedo por lo que vendría después. ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si una de las dos quería más y la otra no? ¿Y si Abby se enteraba y se lo tomaba mal?

Decidí que ya estaba bien de pensar en los posibles malos escenarios y traté de imaginar cómo sería mi vida con Holtzmann. ¿Encajaría yo en su caótica vida? ¿Se acostmbraría ella a mis rutinas y mis manías? Todo era posible y, en ese momento, no estaba segura de si la cosa podía funcionar. Pero quién sabía, quizás me había ido tan mal en la vida amorosa porque mi destino era otro totalmente diferente.

Le di otro trago a la botella de agua para tener algo que hacer, porque quería salir corriendo de allí y quedarme ahí para estar con ella a partes iguales. Me sentía unh poco tonta ahí de pie esperando mientras Holtzmann se encargaba del desastre de pitidos y chispas que se había montado.

Quizás sea mejor que me vaya- le dije entonces, deseando no haber sido demasiado brusca. No quería que mis palabras sonaran mal pero necesitaba un poco de aire.

Sí- me respondió sin apartar la vista del tornillo que estaba apretando-. Puede que esto me lleve un rato.

Dejé la botella en la mesa al lado del chocolate que le había robado a Abby y esperé unos segundos, pero ella no se movió. Pensé que despedirme con un simple "adiós" era un poco frío después de que nos hubiéramos comido la boca pero no sabía qué hacer, y ella no parecía dispuesta. Así que simplemente iba a decirle que la veía mañana o cualquier cosa.

Pero entonces ella soltó el destornillador y me cogió una mano. Se acercó a mí y, de la forma más natural posible, me dio un corto y rápido beso en los labios. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y lo hiciera a diario.

Descansa, Erin.

Em, sí. Mañana nos vemos.

Y salí de allí tranquilamente, sabiendo que ella había vuelto a enfocarse en su trasto mientras yo bajaba las escaleras. El corazón me iba a mil y me sentía como una quinceañera que se enfrentaba a su primer amor, a mi edad. Salí a la calle y el frío de golpeó enseguida. Abroché bien mi chaqueta y decidí dar un paseo para pensar. Necesitaba repasar en mi mente cada segundo que recordaba de lo que había pasado. Me sorprendí a mí misma sonriendo como una idiota mientras pensaba en las manos de Holtzmann en mi cintura y en sus labios en mi piel.

Pero habíamos llegado hasta donde estaba ahora en sólo dos semanas. Creo que nunca había tardado tan poco en acostarme con nadie. Llamadme antigua y aburrida si queréis. Pero Holtzmann tenía algo que me llevaba a desinhibirme y disfrutar de la vida, sea lo que sea lo que eso signifique en cada momento para ella. Era una auténtica locura pero en ese momento, tumbada en mi cama con ella desnuda al lado, me sentía inmensamente feliz.

Me levanté de la cama muy despacio y con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y fui al baño. Cerré la puerta despacio y me miré en el espejo. El rímel de ayer me corría por las ojeras y había una marca roja en mi cuello. No era grave pero podía verse. Estaba horrible se mirara como se mirara. Encima sentía la boca seca y pastosa a causa del alcohol que bebí la noche anterior y, supuse, el aliento debía olerme a rayos. Me lavé los dientes y la cara y me puse un poco se vaselina en los labios mientras agradecía a la suerte que Holtz siguiera durmiendo y no hubiera visto el Picasso en mi cara. Hice pis y recé porque el sonido de la cadena no fuera demasiado fuerte.

Salí del baño y volví a la cama para encontrarla aun dormida. No sé para qué me preocupaba tanto si parecía dormir profundamente. Me senté en la cama y me tumbé cuidadosamente de espaldas a ella. Cogí el móvil para ver si durante la noche me había llegado algún mensaje. Tenía uno de Patty preguntándome si había llegado bien a casa. ¡Si yo le contara! Entonces Holtzmann se movió detrás de mí, acercándose a mi cuerpo y pasándome un brazo por encima. Estaba helada, seguramente por dormir desnuda aunque fuera debajo de mi edredón, y pegó todo su cuerpo al mío.

Buenos días- me dijo en voz baja cerca de mi oído.

Bueno días- le contesté, bloqueando el móvil y dejándolo encima de la mesita de noche.

* * *

 **Y esto ha sido todo, de momento.**

 **Gracias a mi hermana Lucía por leer siempre mi mierda antes de que la suba. I love you~~**

 **Si os ha gustado este oneshot y queréis más primeras veces, no dudéis en contármelo en un review!**

 **Gracias por leerme.**


End file.
